Although CO2 chemical fixation cannot compete in scale with global emissions, carbon dioxide is an attractive, low-cost, nontoxic, abundant chemical feedstock. See, R. J. Andres, T. A. Boden, F. -M. Breon, P. Ciais, S. Davis, D. Erickson, J. S. Gregg, A. Jacobson, G. Marland, J. Miller, T. Oda, J. G. J. Olivier, M. R. Raupach, P. Rayner and K. Treanton, Biogeosciences, 2012, 9, 1845-1871, M. Mikkelsen, M. Jørgensen and F. C. Krebs, Energy Environ. Sci., 2010, 3, 43-81., E. A. Quadrelli, G. Centi, J. -L. Duplan and S. Perathoner, ChemSusChem, 2011, 4, 1194-215, I. Omae, Coord. Chem. Rev., 2012, 256, 1384-1405, A. Boddien, F. Gartner, C. Federsel, I. Piras, H. Junge, R. Jackstell and M. Beller, Organic Chemistry—Breakthroughs and Perspectives, Wiley-VCH Verlag GmbH & Co. KGaA, Weinheim, Germany, 1st edn, 2012, ch. 18, pp. 685-724, and M. Holscher, C. Gurtler, W. Keim, T. E. Muller, M. Peters and W. Leitner, Z. Naturforsch, B: Chem. Sci., 2012, 67b, 961-975, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Metal oxides are among the most explored compounds for CO2 capture and fixation, but are challenging to study as they are of part of heterogeneous systems. See, B. Feng, H. An and E. Tan, Energy Fuels, 2007, 21, 426-434, S. Choi, J. H. Drese and C. W. Jones, ChemSusChem, 2009, 2, 796-854, S. Wang, K. Murata, T. Hayakawa. S. Hamakawa and K. Suzuki, Appl. Catal., A, 2000, 196, 1-8, B. M. Bhanage, S. -I. Fujita, Y. Ikushima and M. Arai, Appl. Catal., A, 2001, 219, 259-266, and M. Matsuoka and M. Anpo, J. Photochem. Photobio., C, 2003, 3, 225-252, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety,